the mysterious deathberry
by auroriandragon
Summary: ichigo is sent to the mountains to collect data on reshi disturbance, only to be fored into a portal next. blacking out ichigo wakes up to find that hes not in the mountains but in a certain fallen angels apartment. how will ichigo deal with being in a new demention where angels and demons exist?


chapter 1

* * *

Ichigo sat in his room bored out of this mind. Its been 3 months after the event with xcaution and regaining his powers and he had nothing to do. Of course there where the frequent hollows that showed up but that would only satisfy his boredom for only a little while. So with nothing else to do he decided to take a walk. He put on his common garb consisting of only a white t-shirt, blue hoodie and blue jeans.

walking down stairs yuzu saw him.

yuzu " where are you going ichi-nee "

ichigo " im just going for a walk I'll be home later "

yuzu " make sure you come home before dinner ok "

" dont worry i will "

" ICHIGO! " the kurosaki head yelled running full speed towards ichigo " dont leave before you give your pops a big'ol hug". Sidestepping his advancement ichigo scowled "can you stop acting like a fool!". The old soul reaper jump out of the crater in the wall " I'll stop once you give me some grandchildren! ". Isshan jump at him agian but just like last time ended up in another hole in the wall. With that done ichigo left saying nothing else. Karin watching tv looked back " you know if you two stop fighting you wouldnt need to fix the wall" the old kurosaki came out of the wall running to a giant picture on a wall " oh masaki our children are becoming so bold! " karin sighed and just went back to watching tv.

walking from the house ichigo had an annoyed look on his face " damn that goat chin does he always have to attack me ". Going nowhere in particular ichigo ended up in a shoping district. walking through it he was enjoying the sense of normalcy. People of all ages where there enjoying themselves. Small kids asking there parents for ice cream, teens around his age where crowding the arcade or in a restaurant talking, older couples were buying groceries. Everything here seemed to relax him. His usual scowl gone and now a smile. As he was walking he passed by a group of girls who were blushing and giggling looking at him. Being the dense person he was just smiled and waved and moved along. The girls sequels and ran off. After looking around for awhile ichigo got a phone call, answering it.

" hello" he answered

"ichigo" a joyous voice said

Knowing who it was was asked " what do you want Hat 'n clogs" in an annoyed tone. chuckling at his annoyed voice " I need your help with something come by my shop later today" and with that he hung up. ichigo scowl came back " what was that all about? " shaking his head he put his phone back in his pocket. Walking around for another hour and ahalf he decided to head towards the candy shop. Once he got there he was greeted by Ginta and Ururu. Ururu was staring a ichigo with a shade of pink on her cheeks. when they got inside ichigo sat in the small dinning room. Ginta said " boss will be here in a sec" after that he and ururu left not with out ururu saying one last good bye in a shy voice. After a cuple minutes of waiting the mad scientist finally came.

"ichigo I was expecting you later, what is it that you couldn't wait to see me".he said in a joyous tone.

" as if, i just came cause I had nothing else to do" ichigo said in a aggregated tone

"well all greetings aside I need you to help me with something"

" if you need me to help with one of your experiments then you can kiss my ass goodbye.

" i would never endanger you with one of my experiments " the shop keeper said in a mock hurt tone

"just tell me what you need" ichigo said annoyed

"i need you to go to the mountains" the shop keeper said taking out his fan

there was a long silence until ichigo said " what " the shop keeper said " there's been a disturbance of reshi in the air there and I need someone to check it out and collect data"

" why does it have to be me can't you send someone else! " ichigo yelled

"my my kurosaki-san who knew you had such a temper as for you question no I asked the soul society to send someone but they said its a natural acurance so they wont send any body plus they still dont like me" he said but at the end in a mock hurt tone

" what about yoruichi cant you send her" ichigo said now aggervated

as if on cue the were-cat came in " did someone say my name " she said in her cat form

" yes hat and clogs here want me to go to the mountains to collect data or something " raising his voice

" your still going on about that kisuke" the cat said

" yes i would go if i could but my experiments need me" the mad scientist said in a prideful tone

" why cant you go yoruichi" ichigo said

" oh that because im to lazy" the were-cat said jumping on ichigos shoulder

" fine I'll go" ichigo sighed in a defeated tone not caring if the cat was on his shoulder

" i would go if... " a puff of smoke came from behind ichigo after that he felt two round objects on his back " someone would ask me to go with them" yotoichi said in a seducing voice. ichigos face light up he closed his eyes "" pu..put some clothes on damn it" he stuttered " oh and how do you know I dont have cloths on" her arms snaking there way aroud his waist making her closer to him. his face got even reder.

" as fun as it is to watch I would like to get on with the topic" the shop keeper said

yoruichi huffed and got of ichigo. glad she was off him he opened up his eyes once more only for a very naked neko to jump on his lap. she said " oh ichigo take me" that did it for ichigo, blood shot out of his nose and he passed out.

" was that necessary " the shop keeper said his grin hiding behind his fan

" what I couldnt help it, its fun to mess with him" she said innocently

" now I have to wait till he gets back up" he sighed

yoruichi got up changed back into her cat form and left snickering. the ex-shinnigami got up and said " well i guess I'll mess with this" he took ichigos combat pass from aroud his neck and left.

xxxx

AN: hey guys this is my first story EVER so there will be some issues with it also im not the best story writer so i will try my best. as you can tell this part seemed rushed. the reason... i just wanted to get it out of the way. and of course the chapters will get longer... I hope. this will be a harem story so if you dont like it then dont read it. im still thinking of who should pair with ichigo with so any suggestions would be nice.

next we will be heding in to the dxd universe. what will happen? you'll find out next chapter until then see ya.


End file.
